The invention relates to a pyromechanical battery pole disconnect element
Pyromechanical battery pole disconnect elements for severing cables, stranded cables, etc. are known in the art. The fundamental principle involves a piston which is driven by a pyrotechnic element generating a propellant gas, whereby a cutter, knife blade, or punch element is located on the operative side of the piston. However, these pyromechanical disconnect elements interact in a fundamental way with the surrounding installation geometry. As a rule, the conductors and the battery terminal clamps mounted on the battery pole are composed of multiple components, an arrangement that makes assembly difficult. Another problematic aspect occurs when thick cable strands are clamped onto the current leads, whereby it is necessary, due to the low-resistance requirement, to attach these cable strands to the current leads using extremely strong terminal screws. When a battery terminal clamp of this type is situated on the battery pole, it is possible for significant mechanical vibrational loads caused by vibrations and shocks from the vehicle to act on these pole terminal clamps. As a result, the conductor may break.